Viejas amigas
by FreakAsher
Summary: Una amistad que nunca debió perderse, se aleja poco a poco y todo está a nuestro alcance ¿Podemos salvar nuestro sentimiento?


**Viejas Amigas**

A la hora en la que los inertes rayos del sol perecían ante la llegada de la noche, una joven mujer se dirigía a su habitación dispuesta a limpiar su viejo closet en el cual encerraba cientos de recuerdos de su infancia. Sus impacientes manos abrieron el ropero y una nube de polvo hizo toser a la chica; retiro los primeros objetos a su alcance y se estiro para llegar más allá de lo que sus brazos le permitían llegar, después de todo siempre odió ser de baja estatura.

En uno de sus intentos una caja aparentemente desconocida golpeo su cabeza lo que ocasiono que ella tropezara inevitablemente, ya en el suelo, frotó su cabeza y emitió un quejido de dolor; al momento de incorporarse miro de reojo el objeto que se estrello contra ella, notó que se había abierto y decidió recoger lo que había en el suelo. Cientos de hojas de papel aparecieron del interior de la caja, aquello eran cartas y entre un diario roto se dejo mirar una foto.

Sakura tomó en sus manos la imagen y la aprecio por un rato, eran dos niñas inocentes, una rubia y una peli rosa, antes mejores amigas. Cuando volvió a la realidad decidió inspeccionar más a fondo lo que había allí. Cartas, fotos, canciones, recuerdos, incluso los pétalos de una delicada flor que Ino le había regalado mucho tiempo atrás.

−Así que… aquí vino a parar todo esto…- se repetía mientras cerraba los ojos.

Apegó un sobre a sus labios, aquello realmente conservo el olor tanto tiempo; una lágrima se dejo escapar de los verdes orbes de Sakura.

−Te extraño tanto Ino…

Con esas palabras que provenían de lo más profundo de su corazón limito a llorar, era estúpido mirar a tras, pero era mucho más estúpido recordar la manera en la que se quebranto esa bonita amistad.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su pálida mano; leyó aquellas notas, miro las fotografías y rió de algunos recuerdos. La alcoba se inundo de un ambiente nostálgico que fue interrumpido por un llamado a su timbre.

−Buenas tardes señora Haruno, disculpe pero la Hokage me ha ordenado llamar a Sakura.

Su curiosa mirada hizo abrir la cortina que asomaba a la entrada de su morada.

−Se encuentra arriba, dijo que tenía cosas que arreglar.

−Estaré esperándola cerca del edificio de Tsunade-Sama.

−Le diré que vaya cuanto antes.

La señora de la casa cerró la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su hija bajar por las escaleras; mientras se acomodaba un ligero abrigo salió en dirección al lugar acordado. Corrió por las calles de la aldea y dirigió la mirada a una banca donde se encontraba sentada la portadora del anuncio.

¡Puerca!− Gritó ella mientras apresuraba su paso para encontrarse con aquella persona.

−Frente de… ¡Marquesina!− Exclamó sorprendida al recibir un abrazo por parte de la peli rosa.

−Ino; quiero decirte tantas cosas pero no encuentro la manera de hacértelas saber. Solo quiero… solo quiero recuperar tu amistad.

−Pero…−La rubia bajo la mirada.− Pero tú sabes bien por que comenzó nuestra rivalidad.

−Sasuke Uchiha.− pronunciaron al unísono.

−Pero el partió a cobrar su "venganza"

−Con venganza o sin ella, Sasuke no nos hubiera tomado importancia hay que aceptarlo. Ino, ahora todo lo veo diferente…me gustaría…

La celeste mirada de la chica no se podía contener a las palabras de su amiga, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar era imposible no percatarse de aquello; Ino quería olvidarlo todo.

−Sakura, yo también te quiero y de verdad me arrepiento de lo que paso.−Diciendo esto, la florista estrujo fuertemente a la de cabellos rosados.

− ¿Amigas?− Pregunto la ninja medico con una sonrisa de lado.

− ¡Las mejores! Ahora mi querida frentona, Tsunade quiere vernos…

* * *

**NA/ aquí yoo dejando de nuevo un One-Shoot, esta historia surgió hace algunos meses después de un disgusto con mi Ino de la vida real ósea mi querida Moonze, y aunque todo se arreglo en el preciso instante, quise publicar la historia que asalto mi mente en aquellos momentos espero la disfruten! **


End file.
